


The Only Thing You Take From Me Is Space

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling when you're not suppose to do something but you want to anyway. </p><p>This is a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing You Take From Me Is Space

You don’t need to knock me against the wall for me to need you.

You don’t need even say I love you.

  
All you need is to stay with me.

Through all eternity.

The only thing that I need is space. But not so much to push you away.

And I never ever want to see you cry, or be unhappy.

And I never ever want to see you beg, or plead.

The only thing I need is space.

The only thing you take is space.

\--

I know what it's like to run my fingers through your hair.

And I know what it's like to kiss you during truth or dare.

And I know I am just being silly, but I really need to know.

Will you always take it this slow?

I know what it's like to touch your hand.

And I know what it's like to feel your breath

And I know I am just being weird, but I really need to know.

Will you always take it this slow?

\--

I want to tell you things no one else knows.

I want to hear you scream, and groan.

I want to be by your side for all eternity.

But you are sometimes clingy and I need my space.

The only thing that I need is space.

But not so much to push you away.

And I never ever want to see you cry, or be unhappy.

And I never ever want to see you beg, or plead.

The only thing I need is space.

The only thing you take is space.

\--

Kiss me.

Please just kiss me.

I can feel it in the air when you touch me and hold me.

Kiss me.

I need you to kiss me.

I can feel you in my skin, I can feel you all over.

And I know it's wrong.

And I know I shouldn’t.

I know people will hate me if we do.

But I need you.

I want you.

It’s just too bad that you can't give me space.

I can’t have you all over me.

I can’t have you cling.

I know that you want me to, but here's the thing.

I don’t want you to be unhappy.

Please forgive me for what I do.

I can’t cling to you.

Kiss me.

Please just kiss me.

I can feel it in the air when you touch me and hold me.

Kiss me.

I need you to kiss me.

I can feel you in my skin, I can feel you all over.

\--

Hear me out, please.

I really do care.

The only thing that I need is space.

But not so much to push you away.

And I never ever want to see you cry, or be unhappy.

And I never ever want to see you beg, or plead.

The only thing I need is space.

The only thing you take is space.

\--

I can’t be seen with you.

Not in that way.

I know what your thinking, and no I'm not pushing you away.

I can have you in the night, maybe when where are all alone.

But for now, I need, Space.

I’ll always want to run my fingers through your hair, and hold your hand proud.

I want to kiss you in front of the world.

If only I knew how.

I want to show you off, like the best friend you are.

I want to love you like a normal person.

I want to be like a normal person.

I will never be a normal person.

\--

The only thing that I need is space.

But not so much to push you away.

And I never ever want to see you cry, or be unhappy.

And I never ever want to see you beg, or plead.

The only thing I need is space.

The only thing you take is space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want context? I'm a girl and I like a girl. She's very... clingy ... in public. So obviously I'm not going to out myself to be with her. So my inner turmoil? Turned it into a poem, just like every other seventeen year old.


End file.
